A Day Before Christmas
by sehunajjong
Summary: Short story about Kai and Sehun a day before Christmas. KaiHun's fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

 **24 Desember 2013**

Rumah besar itu sangat sepi. Sehingga hanya terdengar suara dua orang lelaki yang berusaha berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding lorong, menopang satu sama lain. Sehari sebelum natal biasanya mereka habiskan bersama teman atau berdua saja. Karena pada hari natal mereka harus merayakannya dengan keluarga Jongin. Tradisi.

"Jongin, kau berat!" Sehun berkata. Jelas dia lebih sadar dibanding kekasihnya.

"Aku bahagia!" Jongin membalas dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan. "Sebulan tidak bertemu. Ini waktunya kita bersenang-senang."

Walaupun Sehun juga mabuk, fakta Jongin melepas semua topengnya di depan Sehun membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Mereka bertemu diawali dengan pertengkaran, mencoba berteman. Berawal dari "Hai." Lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana harimu?", berlanjut dengan makan bersama dan membantu dengan pekerjaan satu sama lain.

"Kita sampai!" Kata Sehun begitu sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Akhirnyaaa.." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 **24 Desember 2014**

"Ayolah Jongiiiin!" Sehun memohon, "Kau pasti akan suka, aku janji. Disana pemandangannya bagus."

Kenyataannya Jongin memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun, "Baiklah!" Kata Jongin akhirnya, "Tapi kalau aku tidak suka, aku akan turun!"

Sehun langsung tersenyum dan menarik Jongin menaiki kereta kuda. Setelah duduk, Sehun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jongin, membungkus badan mereka dengan selimut dan meminta kusirnya untuk menjalankan kereta kuda tersebut.

Saat mereka mulai melewati taman yang ditutupi salju, Jongin akhirnya menyandarkan badannya dengan santai pada sofa lembut yang jadi tempat duduk mereka.

" _I love you_ Jongin." Sehun mengatakan kata itu duluan sebelum Jongin kali ini.

Terkejut, Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. " _I love you too,_ Sehun. Kau benar, pemandangan disini bagus." Dan Jongin membalas senyuman Sehun dengan kecupan di ujung bibirnya.

* * *

 **24 Desember 2015**

"Tapi ini dingin sekali, aku bisa beku Jongiin!" Sehun terlihat menggerutu saat Jongin membawanya ke taman dekat tempat tinggal mereka.

"Untungnya kau punya kekasih yang sangat peka seperti aku." Dengan segera Jongin mengeluarkan mantel tambahan dari dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Sehun.

Pipi Sehun memerah, entah karena malu atau karena kedinginan. Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan selimut piknik mereka dan duduk di atasnya. "Bintangnya malam ini cantik sekali." Sehun mencoba menghilangkan malunya dengan memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin tersenyum melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah dan mengeluarkan isi tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

" _Champagne_ dan _cranberry_? Kita merayakan apa?" Sehun menghadap ke Jongin tapi berhenti saat melihat Jongin berlutut. " _Somewhere between the laughs, long talks, stupid fights, and all our lame jokes,"_ Jongin mengambil jeda. " _I fell in love with you so hard."_ Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk bernafas saat dia merasa kesulitan memproses kata-kata Jongin. "Aku tidak sempat mengambil cincinnya, _but you know me_ Sehun." Yang dibalas Sehun dengan dengusan. " _Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband,_ Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya membalas Jongin dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

* * *

 **24 Desember 2016**

"Terima kasih sudah datang semuanya!" Sehun mengantar tamu terakhir ke depan pintu rumah mereka, "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam besok!"

Sehun merasakan tangan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, seseorang itu Jongin yang menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Sehun, orang yang baru saja menjadi suaminya.

" _What a day!_ Badanku remuk rasanya." Jongin menekankan perkataannya dengan menguap lebar.

Sehun berbalik ke pelukan Jongin dan mencium ringan bibir Jongin. "Aku berharap kau tidak terlalu lelah, aku menunggu sepanjang hari untuk malam ini. Ada orang yang bilang kalau malam di hari pernikahan adalah bagian terbaik dari hari pernikahan."

"Mmmm, iya." Jongin tercekat saat Sehun menggigit leher kanannya, "Aku juga mendengar hal yang sama. Kita harus mencari tahu apakah pernyataan itu benar." Jadi Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut Sehun, mengangkatnya dan menggendong Sehun sampai ke kamar mereka.

Setelah menjatuhkan Sehun di atas kasur, Jongin berkata, " _Happy wedding night,_ Sehun."

* * *

 **24 Desember 2017**

" _Rudolph_ , _the red nosed reindeer_. _Had a very shiny nose_." Suara nyanyian yang tidak bernada itu berasal dari ruang keluarga, membuat Jongin berhenti dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Jongin tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun sedang memanjangkan kakinya di sofa dengan memangku buah hati mereka yang baru berumur tiga bulan, Taeoh.

" _Poor baby,_ " Ledek Jongin. "Apa Papa mencoba menghancurkan gendang telingamu lagi?"

" _Shush you!_ " Tawa Sehun. " _We're just getting into the festive spirit_." Sehun melipat kakinya agar Jongin bisa duduk di depannya dan memberikannya ciuman.

"Dia baru tiga bulan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang natal, Santa dan rusanya." Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil Taeoh yang sudah tertidur dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, natal pertama kita sebagai keluarga yang utuh!" Antusiasme Sehun itu menular. Jongin sangat tahu kalau Sehun menginginkan ini dari dulu dan tidak sabar untuk melihat keinginan Sehun tercapai. Tentu natal mereka sebelumnya sangat menyenangkan, tapi sekarang mereka punya Taeoh, segalanya jadi sempurna.

"Aku akan membawa Taeoh ke kamarnya. _After that, I'll show you festive spirit._ " Jongin berbisik dengan suara beratnya sambil berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin kembali pada Sehun di sofa, " _Merry Christmas,"_ Bisik Jongin pada Sehun sebelum menciumnya _, "and many more to come."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you again for reading this story :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

 **2 Desember 2018 Pagi**

" _Wakie_ Papa! _Wakie_ Ayah!" Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun melompat ke atas kasur yang ditiduri kedua orang tuanya.

Yang dipanggil Ayah tadi hanya mengerang lalu tidur lagi, sedangkan yang dipanggil Papa langsung bangun dan memangku anaknya agar berhenti melompat-lompat dikasurnya. "Kenapa bangun sepagi ini Tae?" Tanya Sehun, Papanya Taeoh.

"Tradisi." Sehun menunjukkan wajah bingungnya saat Taeoh menjawab dengan semangat satu kata tersebut, "Papa, ini hari minggu pertama di bulan Desember, sesuai tradisi keluarga kecil kita hari minggu pertama di bulan Desember berarti kita akan membeli pohon natal."

"Tidak sebelum kau selesai di gereja." Potong Papanya.

Seolah tidak mendengar, Taeoh melanjutkan, "Dan Ayah janji saat umurku sudah lima tahun aku bisa memilih pohon natal untuk ruang keluarga kita."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah berumur lima tahun?" Goda Sehun.

"Sudah!" Jawabnya penuh semangat, "Jadi bisakah kita membeli pohon natal pertamaku sekarang?" Sehun terlihat pura-pura berpikir, " _Come on_ Papa. Sudah lima tahun aku menunggu." Rengek Taeoh.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, Taeoh saja baru hidup selama lima tahun. "Baiklah." Sehun menurunkan Taeoh dari pangkuannya, "Kau bangunkan Ayahmu sementara Papa mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Nanti setelah kalian selesai sarapan Ayah dan Papa akan mengantarkanmu ke gereja baru kita membeli pohon natal, bagaimana?"

Taeoh lagi-lagi melompat senang di atas kasur orang tuanya, " _Wakie_ Ayah! _Come on wakie!_ " Sementara Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi tinggal Jongin dan Taeoh di kamar.

Jongin mengerang lagi, "Ayah baru tidur jam tiga Tae, sama Papa dulu sana." Jongin menaikkan kembali selimutnya.

Tapi Taeoh tidak menyerah, Taeoh menyibak lagi selimut yang baru di pakai Jongin tadi, "Aku mau memilih pohon natal pertamaku Yah!" Teriak Taeoh di telinga Jongin.

Dengan mata masih tertutup Jongin memeluk Taeoh sehingga Taeoh ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan menggelitikki perut Taeoh, "Toko belum buka sampai jam sepuluh dan kau membangunkan Ayah jam tujuh, anak nakal!" Jongin bergumam di leher Taeoh, membuat Taeoh tertawa geli.

Taeoh tertawa terus sampai air mata mengalir dimatanya, "Gereja ahaha." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakannya.

"Jong, cepat mandi sana!" Kata Sehun saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Jongin belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mengantar Sehun ke gereja?" Jongin menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak membayangkan apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan di mobil sementara Taeoh di dalam gereja?" Jongin langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya menggelitikki Taeoh dan langsung menggendong Taeoh.

"Ayo Tae, kita tidak mau kau terlambat ke gereja kan?" Jongin bergerak cepat ke kamar mandi.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

* * *

 **2 Desember 2018 Siang**

Sehun kembali menghampiri suami dan anaknya setelah selesai membeli kado untuk Taeoh dan kebutuhan lain yang dibutuhkan keluarga mereka untuk natal, "Kalian sudah memutuskan untuk membeli yang mana?"

"Papa!" Teriak Taeoh saat sadar Sehun menghampiri mereka, "Ayah menyuruhku membeli _fraser fir_ , padahal aku maunya _blue spruce_." Rengek Taeoh.

" _Fraser fir_ lebih rapih Hun. Iya kan?" Tapi Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Jongin. "Baiklah." Jawab Jongin mengerti. "Aku ambil satu _blue spruce_ ya." Kata Jongin pada salah satu pramuniaga disana. Jongin kembali melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih memberikan ekspresi tidak puasnya. "Apa lagi?" Jongin mengerang, tersadar, tapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, "Sini sayang biar aku yang membawa barang belanjaanmu."

Dengan senang Sehun memberikan kantung belanjaannya pada Jongin dan menggandeng tangan Taeoh menuju kasir. Sepanjang jalan Sehun dan Taeoh bersenandung lagu natal sementara Jongin menghitung berapa lagi yang harus dihematnya setelah membeli _blue spruce_ tadi."

* * *

 **2 Desember 2018 Sore**

Jongin selalu tahu kalau Sehun akan dengan sangat serius dalam urusan menghias pohon natal mereka. Sehun selalu ingin membuat pohon natal mereka yang terbaik diantara semua tetangganya. Seperti saat ini, Sehun dengan cermat memotong bagian pohon yang tidak rapih sementara Jongin membawa hiasan lama yang mereka simpan di gudang atap.

"Kau tahu kan Sehun dilihat dari harga pohonnya saja pohon kita pasti akan menang?" Kata Jongin sambil meletakkan kardus berisi hiasan pohon natal mereka. Tapi seolah tidak mendengar, Sehun meneruskan kegiatannya dalam menghias pohon selagi Taeoh masih tidur siang karena kelelahan.

"Jongin, boleh tolong pegangi kabelnya tidak?" Nadanya manis sekali, Jongin tidak mampu menolaknya.

"Tentu." Dengan senang hati Jongin menjawab.

Saat Taeoh sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya, Jongin menggendong Taeoh di pundaknya agar Taeoh bisa meletakkan bintang pada puncak pohon natal mereka.

"Taeoh kau berat sekali." Keluh Jongin.

"Ayah saja yang kurang kuat." Balas Taeoh sambil berkonsentrasi meletakkan bintangnya.

"Sudah belum?"

"Bersabarlah Yah." Jawab Taeoh, "Nah sudah!" Kata Taeoh semangat, "Turunkan aku Yah! Aku ingin menyalakannya!"

Dengan cepat Jongin menurunkan Taeoh yang langsung menyalakan lampunya. "Waah." Gumamnya senang.

"Siapa yang mau _eggnog_?" Sehun berkata saat dia memasuki ruang keluarga, "Waah aku yakin kita pasti menang lagi tahun ini." Kata Sehun begitu melihat pohon natal mereka.

* * *

 **25 Desember 2018 Pagi**

"Yeaaay! Buka kado!" Taeoh melompat senang di pagi natal ini.

"Berdoa dulu Tae." Jongin mengingatkan.

"Ayo Yah kita berdoa yang cepat." Kata Taeoh tak sabaran.

"Tunggu Papa dulu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memasuki ruang keluarga mereka, "Papa dari mana saja sih?"

"Ayo berdoa." Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar nada kesal Taeoh.

Jongin pun memimpin doa mereka dengan khidmat.

Setelah berdoa Taeoh langsung membuka kado pertamanya, "Yeaay Lego!" Katanya langsung membongkar kotak mainan tersebut dan menyusun baloknya.

Jongin membuka hadiah dari Sehun yang berisi jam dan mantel baru. "Terima kasih sayang." Kata Jongin sambil memeluk Sehun dan mencium pelipisnya. "Aku sangat yakin setelah kau membuka hadiahku kau pasti akan senang." Kata Jongin yakin.

Sehun pun membuka kado dari Jongin, "Kau membelikanku mantel yang sama dengan yang ku belikan padamu. Seperti kebetulan ya?"

" _Right?_ Aku pun terkejut." Kata Jongin senang. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menunjukkan muka curiganya, "Baiklah, salah satu karyawanku bilang kau membelinya, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku membelikanmu mantel yang sama? Selain itu aku juga membelikanmu sepatu dengan warna yang kau inginkan. Ya ampun Sehun harusnya kau tahu susahnya mencari pantofel berwarna biru dongker, aku sampai-"

Dan Sehun mencium Jongin, "Aku tahu kok." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya. Siapa yang bisa marah kan?

* * *

 **25 Desember 2018 Malam**

Jongin sedang membantu Taeoh menyusun Legonya di depan perapian saat Sehun datang membawa cokelat panas untuk mereka. Cokelat panas buatan Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Sehun membuatnya dari _dark chocolate_ yang diatasnya diberi sedikit _whipped cream,_ taburan bubuk kayu manis, parutan cokelat dan _marshmallow_ panggang besar di bagian paling atas.

Taeoh dan Jongin dengan cepat menyingkirkan Lego yang sedang mereka susun sehingga Sehun bisa menaruh gelas cokelatnya di depan perapian. "Aku ambil selimutnya dulu." Dan mereka berakhir berada di bawah selimut sambil meminum cokelat panasnya. Taeoh banyak bercerita tentang teman-temannya. _Whipped cream_ di hidungnya Taeoh tak pernah bisa membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa saking gemasnya.

"Saatnya bercerita Ayah!" Taeoh berbicara saat dia mulai menguap.

"Taeoh ingin cerita tentang apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyimpan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Rudolph!" Jawab Taeoh semangat.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. "Salah siapa anak ini terobsesi dengan rusa berhidung merah?" Sedangkan Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil memeluk Taeoh bersiap untuk mendengar cerita Jongin dengan muka polosnya.

Jongin menghela nafas melihatnya, menyamankan posisinya lalu memulai cerita, "Rudolph, rusa kecil berhidung merah…"

Belum selesai Jongin bercerita Taeoh sudah tertidur. Jongin menggendong Taeoh ke kamarnya sedangkan Sehun mematikan perapian yang sedari tadi menghangatkan mereka.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin ke lantai atas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mulai hari ini dia menetapkan hari natal adalah hari kesukaannya sepanjang tahun setelah tahun-tahun sebelumnya peristiwa menyenangkan terjadi di satu hari sebelum natal.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction :)**_

 ** _At first I have a plan to make series like 'Obviously', but seems like you guys doesn't like fiction like that so I'll have to go with another concept_**

 ** _See you in another fiction :)_**

 ** _Feel free to send me a message too_**

 ** _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_**


End file.
